


The way she moved

by KittytriesLipstick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, F/M, More tags later, Multi, Swapfell, Swapfell GOLD - Freeform, asburgers, asgore is slightly papa yandere, big hands papyrus, papyrus is your knight in black hoodie, reader is autistic, sans lives to please, soul of wonder, you and papyrus are awkward dorks, you have bleach scars on your face, you like cats, you stop aging, your slowly becoming a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick
Summary: This is about you and your life once you fall into the underground. You lose your memories of the surface and you spend years in the ruins before you ever meet any monster outside the safe zone. When you do it's an interesting skeleton monster with cool gloves. Lets see how you two interact yeah?
Relationships: Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

You never meant to fall down here. You were playing cat alone up on the mountain again. Yes you are an adult but that's besides the fact. You love kitties and wish you could be one. Are you crazy? No but your mom says you have something called asburgers. Your new dad asgore likes to baby you. He made you a new fake tail and ears for you to play with cause your old ones broke in the fall. He's really fun and sometimes carries you on his shoulders while in the ruins. Sometimes he calls you frisk but you don't mind. You've been here so long you've forgotten what your actual parents look like or what their names are. He made you a dress like his robe. It's so pretty and it's got a pretty bow on the back. You have to wear a slip under it tho. Something about the slits in the side being inappropriate. Weird. You hair is really long now and your bangs cover your eyes just the way you like it. Wild curls everywhere and they make you feel like a lion. You and your dad sometimes work on your roar of intimidation. He sounds much scarier when he roars. He's so cool. For his birthday you made him a shirt that said world coolest dad. You forget your even human. You just think you were born with a birth defect. Your nails look more like claws now your teeth have grown sharp from the magic in the food and your ears pointed making you look more and more monster like. You often wear a cute cat beanie that presses your bangs further over your features. You were rarely let downstairs tho only occasionally to gather snow for water. However one of those gathering trips is where you glimpsed a strange yellow clad skeleton man. He was in the distance talking to another much shorter skeleton. You ran inside before they could see you. At least you think so. That made you curious tho. Who are they? You started drawing them happily and then you get the neatest idea ever. You grab a drawing of the yellow skeleton and write to mister skeleton from kitty behind the door. The on the other side you write hi. I like your gloves. Then you head outside the door and tape it to the outside. Then you wait. Checking it everyday until a week later there's a new note. Hi. Thanks your hair is cooler. To door cat from lame guy. You write back on another picture of him you drew. To not a lame guy from cat door. Thanks I love my hair. Do you like video games? And it went on from there. Message after message going into a box for safe keeping. The letters never long but they meant the world to both parties. Then one day you got bold. 

Doorcat:hey do you want to meet? Like in person?

Lame guy: I guess

Doorcat:what time is good?

Lame guy: midnight my bro goes to capital then.

Doorcat: cool at the door then? I've never been into town before.

Lame guy: Sounds good. See you at midnight.

You squeal happily at the cute picture you got and then panic. You've got to get ready! Your manes a mess you robe needs stitching! And when's the last time you washed your ears?! You hurriedly hop into the tub that dad puts water in every other day for you to use since he likes to see you clean and you use your good kitten fur products. Your padded feet need some oils on them so you do that while the conditioner does it's work. Then when your clean you sharpen your nails on your feet and hands. You mend any tears in your robe and slip before putting fresh bandages on your feet instead of shoes. Shoes freak you out. Then you wait till your dad is asleep to wait by the door until you hear someone one the other side knock. It must be midnight then. You huff with effort as you push open the door. You look up at him through your bangs and grin. "Hi..... your gloves are cool." You say softly. He smiles back his eye sockets droopy. "Hi.... your hair is cooler." You both blush so cutely and then you smile happily as you pull out a black bread you made. "I made it myself. Didn't quite get the shape right. I gave it a tail tho so it's clearly a cat. Cats are so cool." You hand him the bread your hands actually touching. You always were obsessed with romance. This just set your face ablaze tho. You are so marrying this guy. You chat the hours away mostly on paper sitting next to eachother in front of the door until you fall asleep your head on his shoulder. He doesn't push you away. Just watches you sleep. Are you even human? You look sort of like an elf rather than a human. Like in his video games. Are you like Zelda? Are you a princess he needs to protect? He can be your knight. Your messages have been making him a happy boy lately it's only reasonable he would protect his happiness right. It's just logic right? Right. It's almost five in the morning and your shivering and hugging him tight in your sleep... Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your papa gets suspicious and a little yandere. But only in his head. Don't want to scare his little princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my interpretation of asburgers as I have it myself and so does a friend of mine. If I am getting things wrong by clinical definition I apologize. However I will not change the story to suit the clinical definition. I find that personal experiences and triggers are more effective and well personal. I'm sorry if that upsets you.

You wake to find yourself in bed with a letter under your pillow. 

Your knight:want to hang out again? Bring paper. I'm almost out.

Your knight? Like in fairytales? How exciting! Does that make you his princess? How romantic!! You about had a heart attack when your dad opened the door to wake you up so you panic and eat the paper. "Morning princess are you ready to harvest the tea today?" He greets you and you sweat heavily. Princess? Does he know?! Wait no he calls you that all the time. He can't know. You nod and he kisses your head before leaving to which you spit out what's left of the paper and put it in your box before writing a reply to tape up later. 

Doorcat: I like the knight nickname. Much better than lame guy. And yeah sure I got tons of note books you can have I'll bring some for you. 

You spend the whole day staring off into space dreaming about being a cat princess and him being your loyal knight. "You know I smelled another male on you earlier today. Do you have a crushmate?" You blush and twiddle your fingers. Should you tell him who it is? No he might get mad. He pets your hair. "Just as long as he keeps you safe and happy I'm ok with it. Just let me meet him sometime. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about tho." You miss the insane look in his eyes and you beam at him. "Yeah! He's like my knight." Is that so? "Well he's got to prove himself strong enough to protect you. Your my princess so I'm going to challenge him if he wants your hand. Gotta keep my baby child safe." He pets you obsessively and you blush your daddy and your knight fighting for you? Oh dear. "Daaaaadddddyyyyyy!!!!" He chuckles as you tug on his ear whining. His little princess is so cute. He won't let anyone hurt you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what we look like and papyrus gets an epiphany

The next night you bring cookies and art supplies while he brings canned coffee and his precious psp. This time it's on the inside of the ruins so it's not so cold and you have blankets and pillows. "Hi." You both greet eachother and your smile widens when he sits close to you. He teaches you how to play even tho he can throw a bit of a fit when he thinks your not playing right. "Hey can I see your hands without the cool gloves?" ........... "can I see your face without your cool hair in the way?" ........... "I don't know you might think my face looks weird. The froggits make fun of me." He reaches forward anyways and you jerk back. He follows until he's straddling you and your lying on a pile of pillows. Then he pins a hand above your head with a hand of his own as your other one is trying to push on his chest. He reaches for your face and pushes your bangs away from your face to reveal..... clenched closed eyes and pale white scars that look like bleach burned the skin. You hyperventilate and start crying which makes him panic and pull you into a hug. He doesn't usually hug anyone other than his brother but for his princess he'll make the exception. You sob into his shoulder hard your whole body shaking. He pets your hair until you calm down and pull away thus giving him a proper view of your eyes. Ones a pale milky purple and the other a rich olive green with cat pupils. Your eyelashes are long and your eyes a big almond shape. Your lips are full and baby soft looking with a large round upper lip and a slightly smaller lower lip. "I'm sorry. Your really pretty." You blush and he simply smiles like he didn't just turn you into mush. Your smile is so much sweeter when your face is exposed. You never did get to see his hands that night but that's ok. You got a genuine compliment from your knight in self deprecating hoodie. He visits often now sometimes during the day he will wait for you to poke your head out with a paper just to say hi or to push your bangs aside and see your face. Eventually your visits get more bold and the two of you will go play in the snow or play in the ruins. Even going as far as letting him hangout in your ROOM. Then he let you take off his gloves on the condition you wear hair bands or something. "I like your face. Don't hide it." You agreed immediately and then kissed his cheek. While his body and mind were flustered over that small act you peel off the cool gloves. His hands are knicked and big and claw like. "You have such big hands like my daddy does. I like them. They make me feel safe." He blushes as you nuzzle his hand against your cheek. My happiness feels safe in these hands. My happiness. My happiness. My....love? My love feels safe with these hands to protect her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more on your changes and the effect it has on your soul. Plusyou two finally kissssss!!!!!

After that you asked your daddy for some cute skull hair clips. When he asked why you only said just because. So he does but he also gets you a pretty circlet. Papyrus seemed to really like both. Right now he's weaving ribbon he took from his brother into your hair as you play psp in his lap. Bows and hair ropes litter your ever getting longer hair. Your in his house actually. Snuck in through his window when he told you he won't be able to come out for a while. "Princess?" You look up at him right as you kill the last boss and he presses his teeth against your lips. Your eyes widen in shock and you freeze. You don't know what to do at all. What is he doing to your face? Wait.... this is a kiss!! Like in the stories where the knight kisses the princess. You gasp and pull away so you can turn to face him. "Hey what-" he rasps upset until you press your lips against his teeth properly your arms around his shoulders as you embrace him as romantically as you can. It's really weird and not at all what you imagined but it's also really REALLY nice. You can feel the magic pulsing under the surface of his teeth making your own lips tingle. He may not have lips but he doesn't really need them. The two of you just sit there figuring out how to kiss properly and how the other likes it. Just innocent first kiss and touches. Then you poke out your tongue. You think you saw it in a manga once. You lick his teeth curiously and he shudders while parting his teeth in a shaky inhale. Wanting to try to he makes a tongue for himself and now your wrestling tongues sloppily. Orange saliva dripping down both your chins as you go through the trials and errors of practice kissing and frenching. It's much harder than the mangas make it look. By the time the timer goes off for you to leave your both panting embarrassed messes. "We sucked." He mutters upset he slobbered all over his princess. "We just need practice is all my dashing knight." He looks at you shyly a cute blush on his face at the mention of practice. "Tomorrow then?" You nod pressing your lips against his forehead. "See you then my knight." You leap out the window gracefully and it always leaves him breathless to watch. Your hair and robe flowing in the breeze. Your eyes sparkling in wild glee your face showing wonder. Your body seeming to float for a moment as if to fly. Freedom. That's what he sees. A rare thing to see in the underground. You land tip toed like a cat and wave him good bye as you dash off in your foot bandages. Shoes freak you out. Also no shoe would fit your paw like feet now. Your starting to look like a hairless furry. Not really but one can imagine. You've been here for forty seven human years. The magic has stopped your aging process quite a lot. As for why your changing it's partly your soul and partly the magics response to it. You of course don't know this but your dad does. Your souls aspect is a rare one. Mostly seen in severely young children if at all. Wonder. That pulsing quicksilver color that continuously move in your soul with several other metallic shades like a silverish oil spill. You have forgotten your human and your convinced your a monster. Possibly your dads fault when you asked when you were gonna get your horns to. He told you when your older. He calls you his little monster.The magic is reacting to your wonder and wishes thus making you slowly change shape. Even your soul is slowly turning. It's currently sideways. It will be keeping its human color but you will gain magic and look like a monster as well as live as long as boss monsters do. Longer actually. The power of your soul will never decrease and since even a boss monsters soul is weaker than a humans....... well the possibilities are only limited by your wonder. Scary isn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically hell in a hand basket.

You make it home quickly and start tiptoeing to your room only to be stopped by a fireball. You yelp and look into the living room where your dad is sitting his arms now crossing. Oops busted. 

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" You duck your head teary eyed. He's been yelling at you for what seems like hours and your tired and cold still from the snow and he's been repeating himself. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" You hear and you answer honestly as you had stopped after the fifth repeat. "No." Bad move apparently and you find your back hitting the wall. You slump over and the last thing you notice is the smell of iron. 

Your father panics in tears. What has he done?! He rubs your cheek and slaps it frantically trying to wake you up. "Wake up princess!! Daddy didn't mean to. Please." He sobs insanely in your hair. Then he hears footsteps coming up the steps. "Princess you forgot your hat." A tall skeleton appears in yellow and black. He sees the position and the guilt and your deathly pale face as your unconscious bleeding. His body shakes in rage barely contained. His love. His happiness. His princess. Is hurt and it's this mans fault. What kind of knight would he be if he didn't take down the threat. He summons a shotgun barrel bone and fires it at your dad making him dodge.  
*CHECK*  
Asgore dreemur  
______ father  
************  
*Feels guilty but it's all your fault*

/CHECK/   
Papyrus  
_____ knight/beau  
*************  
*will remove the threat to his princess at all costs*

They shake the very foundation of the cottage with their battle. Passionately warring in belief that it's the other parties fault. Scorched walls and holes everywhere from the gaster machine gun blasters and shot gun bones. Your body stirs and you weakly open your eyes. You must be dreaming. Is your knight actually fighting your dad for your hand? No. The intent is to kill and you don't like it. You want it to stop. "Daddy stop it..." you say weakly trying to sit up but your dizzy and everything hurts. You wobble to a sitting position trying to talk loud enough for them to hear you. However it's like talking under water. Then there's a commotion as that short skeleton busts in the cottage. You remember him. Sans. "Blergh! *cough cough*" you throw up a sickly looking mix of bile and blood. Luckily sans heard you and got the other twos attention. "Daddy? Why is there blood in it?!" You cry weakly. "I'm so scared knight." In spite of their clear hate for eachother your sobbing scared form was deemed more important. "It's going to be ok kid." Sanses mature face is the last thing you see before it all goes dark again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to go away from your daddy for a while. That's ok your handsome knight will make you feel right at home. Sans also tries to figure you out so you can be happy here but for now your an enigma.

"What were you thinking courting the exiled kings kid papyrus?!" Papyrus just shrugs more focused on your sleeping form than his brothers scolding. They healed you up carefully and now your resting in your bed. "She's my happy princess." Sans pinches the bridge of his nasal ridge. Clearly he's going to get nowhere. Asgore has his head in his hands his whole posture that of someone who's in deep regret. "I didn't mean to. She wasn't listening." He just mumbles over and over again. He sighs and checks on you again. Your soul is unnatural and strong and yet so vulnerable in its current position sideways. Your appearance is rather odd but could pass as a monster as is your magics intent. To become a monster. He can feel that easily. Why he can't possibly fathom a human wanting to be a monster. Well almost. Your soul is wonder. Mix that with hope and human determination and anythings possible. However for a human your age to have a child's trait sudgests that there's something wrong with you. Not in a mean way as the simple fact that his brother likes you enough to disobey him tells him your intentions are the purest. But, it almost seems like you haven't matured quite like you should mentally. Your room looks like a little girls. Cats and princess themed things everywhere. Cute doodles of his brother and even himself. Your diary speaks of both your intelligence and your naivety. This furthers his suspicions. Your autistic. Not severely but it's there. A deduction of what happened starts to form. You snuck out to see his brother. You get caught. Asgore yells at you. He repeats himself most likely which made you tune him out. In rage asgore hits you a little to hard and your injured severely. You left something behind most likely and his brother comes to return it only to see you injured and a fight ensues both parties blaming the other. Now how to break the news to asgore. The only reason he isn't being arrested is because he's in exile territory where he's supposed to be. What he does here is his business. He might not be fit to take care of the girl tho. Should he kill her and say it was to late. No papyrus would know and it would kill the king. He looks at your sleeping form and his cold sockets soften. He couldn't bring himself to kill you. Your precious to his brother. He's never seen happy boy on that hoodie more than he has in these passed months. You could be a princess of old your so sweet and delicate looking. He could take care of you. He knows how to handle autism. Does he want to tho? He glances at you again. Yes he does. 

Temmie skippie

"WHA- you can't-! She- I don't want to lose her!" You wake up to an argument in the hall and your whine filled with scared subvocals alerts papyrus. He immediately hushes your scared confused whimpers and pulls you into his embrace. His arms mean safety. You hear him purr as he settles you in his lap better. You nuzzle his chin drinking in the comfort of his whipped cream and coffee scent. The arguing is loud and clearly about you. You must've done something really bad. It makes you cry. You didn't mean to be a bad girl. You don't like it when people are mad at you. You usually get hurt if someone's mad. So you strive to make them smile with your childish antics. Your thoughts are disturbed by a kiss to your head and then one to your mouth when you look up at him. You kiss back purring as your both much better at it than the very first kiss you did. At least your not slobbering on eachother this time. You two part quickly when the arguing stops and instead you busy yourself with his psp while your back rests on his ribs. Your almost to cute together. Even asgore can't deny it. Doesn't mean he has to like it tho. "Princess. Daddies sending you away for a while. Just until I can better take care of you ok?" What? Where are you going? Isn't daddy already good at caring for you? Your brain seems to crash and you give a gurgle bark sound before going into a full blown autistic anxiety attack. Violent trembles. Thrashing limbs when someone tries to touch you. You actually end up under the bed curled in a ball the static in your brain drowning everything out. You can't think. You can't breathe. Your senses are ultra haywire. Everything is sensitive. Your hands are firmly pressed to your ears trying to make it all stop and go away. Suddenly you feel something drag you out and your floating. Your eyes whip around desperately but your eyes are like lenses that refuse to focus. It's all blurry. It's rather admirable asgore has avoided an attack like this for so long.

Tem skip

In the end it was papyrus who coaxed you out of it and calmed you with promises to let you visit asgore on the weekends. You both seem to be ok with that so he considers it to be a win win win win. Your happy asgores happy papyrus is happy and he's happy to have another person rely on him. He likes to be in charge and needed. So without further ado he helps you pack what you insist you can't be without and picks out clothes to take with you. You wouldn't let him touch the beaten up box tho. It must be a special thing like papyruses psp or his black list. (Which is not only the list of people papyrus hates but it's also a kill list. /no one in the underground thinks murder is wrong. It's merely the way of life. Kill or be killed./ not even sans knows who's on that list) with that he teleports with you and papyrus in tow with your things to his living room. It's immaculate and homey with an odd yet comfortable blandness. There's one of those anime winter tables. It looks old and well used. An old game system lays next to the large yet still old tv. The tv plays a robot with four arm and white hair. He looks like an anime bad guy with all that leather. His music sounds cool tho. The kitchen is much more modern than daddy's is and has a weird ntt symbol on everything. Upstairs there are three rooms and a bathroom. One of those rooms is clearly for storage and the other two are the brothers. You know papyruses room already so you have no need to know what's behind his door. Sans room however is more interesting. It looks like there's a lava lamp in there. It's pretty but sans pulls you away from the pretty door and takes you to papyruses. "You will sleep in here for now until we can fix up the guest room. Set your things down and settle in while I make some calls and make dinner. Understand kid?" You pout but nod. You hate being called kid. Why can't he call you princess or kitty like papyrus does? He leaves with a frown forever present on his face. Your not smiling. He's doing something wrong. He knows it. He sweats. What if you just don't like him. What if you hate him for taking you away? No. It's something else. Once you were assured you can visit your did you were happy and smiley. It must be something he said. He's gotta figure out how to make you happy. Your his favorite type of people. Entirely dependent. You need him to take care of you and make you happy. Like a pet. Your not a pet he's aware of that. However you have many of the key needs and personality traits that a pet would. He sighs and rubs his face. He just needs to figure out how you tick specifically. He needs to make you happy. Your in his house and you make papyrus happy so he NEEDS to make sure your happy. Sans doesn't lose. He decides to make his favorite burrito recipe today to clear his head. He can figure you out later.

Tim skip

You sigh and bring out your night robes before dressing in the bathroom. When you come out papyrus is standing there quietly and he grabs your hand pulling you into his room. He's begrudgingly split the room in half. At first the mere idea of it made him want to throw a tantrum when it popped into his head but the thought of your excitement and happiness when you see it won. He'd much rather you be happy here than want to go stay in the guest room. It's at the end of the hall. So far away he thinks it would kill him. He wants his princess close so he can better protect you. "Yours. Mine." There is indeed some tape marking the halves of the room. Your stuff is already set up. Papyrus did it while you were getting the tour. It looks exactly like how your room does just halfway. Your silent and don't look at him for a minute. It makes him nervous. He starts to sweat and chew on his hoodie string. Your trying to process this. Did they tear off half your room? Wait no. That's dumb. He probably decorated from the things you brought. That's so sweet. You suddenly hug the poor fellow getting a surprised 'NYEH?!' In response. "Thank you my beloved knight! It's perfect!" Beloved? He shivers and hugs back blushing. That word feels so good in his soul. He brings your face into a kiss that you return with gusto. To you it feels as normal as breathing. Yeah skeletons don't need to breathe but it's highly uncomfortable not to. This is far more comfortable. There's a knock on the door and they pull apart reluctantly but the promise of food raises their mood. Not wanting to let you go or really move in general he teleports the two of you to the dining area. Burritos and toppings are arrayed carefully so everyone can reach without having to ask for it. It was delicious but there was a bit where you ate raw onions and then immediately threw them up because the texture. You cried terrified until papyrus could calm you down as sans cleaned up the mess trying not to be upset himself. He'll have to get a list from asgore on what you can and can't eat. You and papyrus eventually fall asleep watching an old uncut version of lord of the rings.


	7. Chapter 7

Ill be honest. I losy my inspiration for this story.

However if you want to comment oneshot ideas for these cuties ill be happy to do so.

Here how you should request.

Example: Can i get a oneshot of readerchan hiding from sans because she did a no no with his favorite scarf and the fluff that follows?

Or if you want.

Example:

Can i get some reaction head cannons of the main bosses meeting readerchan fir the first time?

And possibly.

Example:

Can we get a pov of asgore meeting readerchan?

Love you guys and stay safe in these trying times.

WASH YO DAMN HANDS!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were just playing but now papyrus is mad at you.
> 
> So what do you do? 
> 
> You run away.
> 
> All the way into waterfall.

You didn't mean to get sauce on his black book. You didn't honest. 

He got so mean and scary sans had to hold him down. You can't stay here when he's mad. He could hurt you. He probably hates you now. You didn't mean to.

You swear.

You ran and ran as far as you could until the snow and trees turn to rocks and glowing plants. 

Eventually you make it to a series of Bridges and stop to catch your breath. 

"!!!!!" A giant lizard lady with a muzzle suddenly blocks the way.

And axe is brought down on you and you dodge with a squeak. You begin running again and the lizard follows with random grunts and throwing axes at you. 

Alphys could tell there's something wrong with you. You look humanoid but also not. Your soul is human but also not. You didn't attack her like the two humans she came into contact with did. Your dodging without looking as if you could sense the magic in the attack.

But that's impossible unless your in an encounter. The absolute devastation coming of you in waves makes her hesitate to just outright kill you. 

And your features are rather monster like. Maybe she should stop you and demand your passport. Maybe your souls just defect by birth.

And then you trip.

Landing face first you start crying. It makes her uncomfortable. But what gets her attention is how your not even crying about her going to kill you. No your crying because you spilled sauce on some notebook. 

What?

It's so ridiculous she can't help but chuckle. Now your crying harder. Oh jeez. Mmmmmm....

She Pat's your back awkwardly and grunts through her muzzle. Her face flushes when she's suddenly hugged by you. Your hugging your would be killer and it makes no sense. You've put her off since the moment she first spotted you. 

However from the names you spoke as you shake and wheeze through your nonsensical sobs your under the protection of sans and papyrus. 

Feeling exposed and suddenly nervous to have you out in public since there are many who would dust you to get back at sans she carries you to her house and sets you in bed so you can sleep of her tears. She can't really do much else.

Taking off her muzzle she sighs and changes out of her wet shirt before making tea. 

Then she makes a reluctant call to sans. 

"WHAT IS IT I DONT HAVE TIME!! AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING IN THE FIRST PLACE. WHERES YOUR MUZZLE?"

"I'm in my house. I found a female crying saying she knows you. I brought her with me to recover and question her sir. Do you actually know her?"

"YOU FOUND HER!? OH THANK TORIEL! HEY WAIT PAPYRUS NO! GET BACK HERE! AAAANNND HE TELEPORTED. OK IM GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT. IS SHE INJURED IN ANYWAY?"

"She tripped while I was chasing her. I mistook her for a human at first but you would never harbor a human so when she said your name I brought her in with me just in case. Who is she?"

"She's the exiled Kings daughter. Papyrus is attached so for everyone's safety I took her in." 

The way he spoke quieter at the mention of who and why makes her shiver. While relatively passive his melt downs are not. Getting caught in it is a death sentence. So is his black list. Only the queen would possibly dare cross his rage and live besides sans.

So to harm something or someone he's attached to.... There'd be nowhere they could hide in the underground. 

Suddenly theirs rapids slams against her door before it's just slammed open and a highly distraught papyrus rushes in. He's rushing around mumbling quietly to himself. 

"Hey you can't jus-" papyrus uncharacteristically snarls in alphys face and sniffs the air. He practically teleports into alphys room he ran so quick. 

Suddenly you squeak and the sobs start up again. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to I swear don't hurt me!"

It breaks poor papyruses heart to see his princess huddled in a corner scared of him. He just couldn't control his rage. He didn't mean to. He swears. With watery sockets and frantic flustered motions he pulls her tight to him and tries his best in spite of his discomfort to touch after that severe autistic fit.

"... I....I'm sorry.....to." Alphys sighs telling sans everything's fine while they cuddle it out and wind down from all the drama. Within minutes your acting like it never happened.

Alphys helps keep you entertained by setting up a tea party of all things. Oddly enough she found you to be fun. Your teatime antics and your dynamic with papyrus are adorable. She ships it hard. Especially when you two twine fingers and share a kiss. Her inner softie just loses it's mind. 

Eventually sans comes and picks you and papyrus up. "Sans. Sans! Can I pleeeeaaaassssse visit again? Alphywalphy said she's getting a new tea in next week!" Sans gives the now blushing lizard an odd look.

"We'll see princess." He said petting your head fondly.


	9. Chapter 9

Study day. The bane of your existence. If you could get rid of any day of the week it would be THAT day.

And as such a protester of study you've decided to choose brattiness as your weapon. Aka a complete and utter hissy fit. Stomping feet and whining and tears included. Poor sans is left helpless on how to get you to listen without hurting you or scaring you.

Papyrus to the rescue it is. 

It took a lot of coaching and plotting but with him prepared it went a bit like this.

\---->

"........."

"........."

You two stare eachother down. You behind your desk and him at the temporary chalk board. Sans is at the door blocking the exit. Papyrus hides his nervousness by tightening his jaw and adjusts his glasses. 

"S.. so t-to begin this... Lesson we'll be starting with basic font dialect....." Papyrus sweats harder as your blank stare starts turning into a frown. No, please no.

Never the less he holds his ground but can't seem to keep eye contact with you without losing his will power a little. 

He has to stay strong.

…….

Ah no.

He continues the lesson trying his hardest not to look.

Not the lip wobble.

His naturally quiet voice starts to crack and he has to remind himself studying is important.

The hurt puppy eyes.

His voice gets quieter and he fights to stay on task and be heard.

The betrayal.

He starts to shake. He can't do it! He can't! Not when you make faces like that!!! 

He leaps over the desk and scoops you up. He fusses over your teary eyed form and sans walks in with a sigh. He shouldn't have pressured the two of you into doing this.

"Princess….. I have a proposition for you. If you behave and do your study work I'll let papyrus stay and help you. I'll even sweeten the deal, If you make good grades I'll get muffets for your tea party with alphis next month."

Your excited nod and clinging to papyrus was not what he was expecting.

Note to self: need something done? Make a positive reward. A goal to work towards. Give a favorable option.

One month later.

It's midnight. Sans is flabbergasted. He expecting only passing but this is all perfect marks. You even corrected HIM on some questions. If he didn't make sure papyrus was next to him the whole test he would have thought maybe papyrus gave you the test key. 

But no these are all you. Even the strategy section that was just a puzzle really to see where your at is done in a unique yet solid setup.

He needs to up the curriculum


End file.
